


Bait and Bug

by Kithas



Series: Demon Children Week 2020 [3]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Ambush, Bug, Demon children week, Demons, Gen, Insectoid, King LuGeap's gimmick was already shown, Memories, Mercenaries, So I tried to play with it, War, demon children week 2020, insect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Far away, down in a small planet, Marius and his group and mercenaries prepare to battle the unknown force known as Locust Army, who is known to be sweeping with the population of entire planets. They have a plan to defen the town, but they're not aware that there are bigger forces, and bigger plans, waiting to be put into practice.Challenge 3, Memories, for "Demon Children Week 2020"!
Series: Demon Children Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726867
Kudos: 1





	Bait and Bug

The group of mercenaries stayed close, very close, around the screen. The drone, TITAN brand, showed them the village they were supposed to protect. Or, at least, what remained of it after the enemiy had captured it. "What? What do you see? That damn Farmboy took my visor downtown and now... Well?" Tracker asked, as his species were mostly guided by smell. It helped getting traps or invisible foes, but in this case, the enemy force was visible. Very visible indeed.   
"The thing is", Marius examined the video feed, trying to make the most of it. He was using his rifle as a cane, as usual, even if he didn't fool anyone to be an old man anymore. "There was an actual village there yesterday" They had visited the townsfolk, looked around, made themselves known. Those poor, TITAN-fearing people, trusted them. The higher-ups from the Corporation who hired them, trusted them. And, even if they didn't actually know why this village was so important to their shiny metal cybernetic asses, they guarded it night and day, waiting for the moment the enemy, that King LuGeap, would advance from the Plains of Baascombe with his aim taken into the TITAN embassy. They had camped just outside the village, and stationed a couple of their own patrolling the perimeter, prepared to sound the alarm if something went wrong, Farmboy and Ulysses. Even if they were captured, or killed, the rest of the group would get warned. But that was the point. Their vitals showed they were perfectly healthy. Only thing being, they were nowhere to be found in. Exact same as the townsfolk.  
The drone, which circled over the town, wasn't of much help, as it was only able to clear one thing to them. They had lost. And the didn't even notice. Because the bugs were there. Big damn six-legged insectoids lurked over every street and square. Were they reconning the place? or were they already patrolling? They didn't seem to notice the drone, that was for sure. But, at least going by their info, King LuGeap's army wasn't known for being specially caring with their intel. It didn't seem to matter to them any kind of tech, or weaponry, not even medical advances or any specialized technical knowledge. The only thing LuGeap's Locust army was good at, was expanding.

  
"Could the people have hidden in their houses?" Annabelle thought out loud, while the drone flied over more and more humanoid bugs. "Like, that horde of bugs came in the night, last night, and they didn't have time to prepare or do anything else?" She looked at the other mercs and shrugged. "I dunno, I just..." "And what about the radio silence? What about Farmboy and Ulysses? Their transponders are getting signal, we can check their vitals, as you see, but they're nowhere to be seen, and they don't seem to answer" Marius spitted. Again. "No, there's something very, very wrong with this. This roach king guy didn't spread his offspring over half the galaxy just without a plan, or a strategy. Those bugs right there must be doing something. This king bug, he has to be going somewhere with this".  
"Yes". The low voice made all of them jump. "Right behind you". There was a mystery in how such a big humanoid bug was able to sneak on them. His wings buzzed, just outside of their elytra, and he cracked the knuckles of his two left arthropod hands. "Now, I regret to inform you, you're on the wrong side of the invasion", the bug said, while more insect men landed around the, surrounded the group. One of them, Marius noticed, had Tracker's visor. "But, don't worry. We can fix that. Right, guys?"

  
Far away, in their orbital headquarters, from the point they had used to watch carefully the mercenaries, Strategos Six stroked their chin, while looking at the scanner readings. "All right, he got them", Taxiarch Four said. LuGeap Locust, King of the bugs, pest of the galaxy. They had been trying to counter him, to battle him directly on the field, until, little before getting infected, the previous Taxiarch had hypothesized that he best course of action wouldn't be to battle... but to fish. And now, they had been able to use Episcopi Eight's behavioral derivatives to predict the Locust Army's way, and bait them successfully. Those poor hired mercenaries were lost already, it didn't matter how much they fought, but they had served a higher purpose. "Do we have confirmative power readings?" A fuss of technicians and engineers after, one of them showed high command the appropriate screen.   
"We got him, Taxiarch. He took the bait.", they bowed. "Orders to procceed?" "That is going to become a wasp hive in no time" Taxiarch said, swallowing. "We got him pined, but we also got the embassy down there, just miles away from the bait. Are your sure there's no other way? We could send an artillery charge, or some elite unit..."  
"Extermination of the target must be done by any means necessary." Strategos Six' voice sounded cold and unfeeling. "I won't stand letting what happened in Panolia-35 happen again. This plague must be excised from the Galaxy once and for all, for the glory of TITAN." The whole cabin was dead silent, with only the beeps of the sensors being heard. "Call the Alpha Strike. Sterilize the planet".


End file.
